Bakura Urahara
"Mądra filozofia z banalnym dowcipem." | race = Shinigami | birthday = 18 listopada | age = 218-220 (fizycznie 20) | gender = Kobieta | height = 169 cm | weight = 46 kg | blood type = B | affiliation = Ród Shihōin, 9.Dywizja, Gotei 13, Soul Society, Sklep Urahary | occupation = 23. głowa rodziny Shihōin, Kapitan 9 Dywizji | team = 9 Dywizja | previous affiliation = | previous occupation = Wicekapitan 2 Dywizji, Dowódca Jednostki Patrolu (jako wicekapitan), Instruktorka w Akademii Shinō, 3. oficer 2. Dywizji, Dowódca Jednostki Zatrzymań (jako 3. oficer), 7. oficer 2. Dywizji, studentka w Akademii Shinō | previous team = | partner = Shūhei Hisagi, Kanade Tachibana | previous partner = Suì-Fēng, Yoruichi Shihōin, Isshin Kurosaki, Hiyori Sarugaki, Shinji Hirako | base of operations = Sklep Urahary, Mitsumiya, Karakura, Świat Ludzi Baza pod Wzgórzem Sōkyoku, baraki 9 Dywizji, dwór rodu Shihōin, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Kisuke Urahara (ojciec) Miyorō Shihōin (matka, martwa) Marika Urahara (młodsza siostra, martwa) Yoruichi Shihōin (ciotka) | education = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Kagami no Yaiba (Lustrzane Ostrze) | bankai = Kagami Tate no Kagayaku (Blask Lustrzanej Tarczy) }} Bakura Urahara, nazywana również Bakurą Shihōin, jest 23. głową rodziny Shihōin i kapitanem 9 Dywizji (przebywa obecnie na chorobowym i jest zastępowana przez Kenseia Mugurumę). Jej wicekapitanem jest Shūhei Hisagi. Córka Kisuke Urahary i siostrzenica Yoruichi Shihōin. W młodości była instruktorką w Akademii Shinō i osobistą trenerką Isshina Kurosakiego. Główne zdolności: Shunpō, Hakuda i Zanjutsu Wygląd Bakura ma opaloną skórę, cieniowane włosy w odcieniu słomianego blondu i szare oczy. Wielu ludziom przypomina z wyglądu ojca, choć twarz ma bardziej kobiecą, a kolor skóry jest mieszanką ciemnoskórej matki i bladego ojca. Bakura jest dość niska i szczupła, ale wysportowana i silna fizycznie, choć tego po niej nie widać, z tego powodu bywa lekceważona przez nierozpoznających jej przeciwników. We wszystkich retrospekcjach ma włosy związane w kucyk, jednak w serii nosi je rozpuszczone. W dzieciństwie nosiła zwykłe dziecięce kimono, natomiast jako adeptka - mundur ucznia Akademii. 200 lat przed Inwazją Ryoka, podczas misji wybicia Quincy na typowym stroju Shinigami miała Tentōken. Później jako wicekapitan i instruktorka w Akademii Shinō wkładała opaskę wicekapitańską i narzucała na plecy i ramiona ciemną chustę. Po awansie na kapitana do zwykłego Shihakushō wkładała haori bez rękawów oraz drobne kolczyki (prezent od matki). Zawsze nosi Zanpakutō przewieszony przy tylnej partii lewego biodra. 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena ma dłuższe, sięgające do bioder włosy i postrzępioną grzywkę. Dwukrotnie w fabule jest widziana w typowym współczesnym młodzieżowym ubraniu - raz, podczas serii Agent Shinigami, a po raz drugi w arcu Zaginiony Agent Shinigami, w obu przypadkach pomagała w sklepie swojego ojca. Charakter Bakura jest na pewien sposób podobna do swojego ojca, choć z początku denerwuje się, gdy ludzie to zauważali. Jest bardzo dowcipna, sprytna i niefrasobliwa oraz często leniwa i brutalna, jednak nie zniesie upokarzania ani ranienia bliskich jej osób. Często ignoruje rozkazy przełożonych. Trudno ją zdenerwować, o ile się nie wie, jakie są jej czułe punkty, co udowodnił Aizen. Lubi dbać o swój wygląd. Często robi sobie żarty ze swojego przyjaciela, Byakuyi Kuchikiego. Jest bardzo przywiązana do przyjaciół, bardzo cierpiała, gdy Hiyori i Shinji zostali wygnani z Soul Society. Cechuje ją umiejętność do łatwego przyznania się do swoich błędów, ale i wytykania ich innym - jest bezpośrednia i szczera do bólu, przez co łatwo rani uczucia innych. Ma skłonności do psychologicznych refleksji filozoficznych, gardzi ludźmi, którzy "piorą czyjeś brudy". Potrafi się również ulitować nad słabszym i okazać mu współczucie, jak w przypadku Sewy Ametatsu. Bakura wspiera Kenpachi Zarakiego w przekonaniu, że zabawa powinna być ważniejsza od pracy. Tak jak on, w każdej bitwie stara się czerpać jak najwięcej radości, na tyle ile to możliwe, dbając jednak o towarzyszy, gotowa walczyć za nich i za swoje przekonania aż do śmierci. Reasumując, jest jedną z najbardziej skomplikowanych postaci w Bleachu - twarda i dość beztroska jak na kobietę ale i równie zmienna. Należy do Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami. Historia Dzieciństwo i Akademia Shinō Bakura urodziła się jako córka Urahary Kisuke oraz Miyorō Shihōin, była jednak wychowywana tylko przez matkę z powodu lenistwa Kisuke. Kilka lat później na świat przyszła jej młodsza siostra, Marika, wtedy też ich ojciec nieoficjalnie opuścił rodzinę ze strachu, że nie będzie w stanie zaopiekować się córkami. Pewnego dnia Bakura otrzymała od Miyorō kolczyki w prezencie i od tamtego czasu uwielbiała je nosić. Później Bakura wstąpiła do Akademii Shinō i pewnego dnia, będąc w trakcie treningu wyczuła wygasające reiatsu matki. Gdy dotarła na miejsce, zastała wykrwawioną na śmierć Miyorō i jej zespół, przegranych w walce z Pustym. Bakura, czując się winną, schowała ukochany prezent od matki i postanowiła stać się jak najsilniejszą, aby chronić swoją młodszą siostrę za wszelką cenę. Często bawiła się z nią w tajemnej kryjówce pod Wzgórzem Sōkyoku, kiedy starsza z sióstr bujała się wysoko na huśtawce, a młodsza martwiła się, że ta spadnie. Jednak sielankę przerwało nagłe osłabienie zdrowia i śmierć Mariki, co wpłynęło na to, że Urahara uznała, iż nie może nikogo uratować. Później odkryto, że Marika zmarła w wyniku przeciążenia jej ciała chorobą oraz ogromnym reiatsu. Aby Bakura nie zginęła w ten sam sposób co jej siostra, zapieczętowano jej energię duchową przez pieczęci rodu Shihōin. Pewnego dnia, będąc już na drugim roku, Bakura wykonała ćwiczone na lekcji zaklęcie bez zaśpiewu, co było wbrew regulaminowi bezpieczeństwa zajęć Kidō, dlatego trafiła do szkolnej kozy. Tam spotkała Hiyori Sarugaki, koleżankę z klasy, której wyjaśniła, że ćwiczyła ten czar tak długo, aż była w stanie spokojnie użyć go bez inkantacji. Gdy Hiyori to usłyszała, natychmiast zrobiła nauczycielowi awanturę i powiedziała mu prawdę, a Bakura zyskała najwyższy stopień i została zwolniona z kozy. Od tamtego czasu Sarugaki i Urahara zaprzyjaźniły się, a Bakura odzyskała wiarę w siebie. Później zaprzyjaźniły się z Shinjim Hirako i we trójkę stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jak i jednymi z najbardziej znanych studentów (i później absolwentów) Akademii. Ich umiejętności pozwoliły im dołączyć do Gotei 13. jeszcze jako uczniów piątego roku: każde z nich trafiło do innego oddziału, na stopień 7. oficera: Bakura w 2. oddziale, Shinji w 5., a Hiyori w 12. Wybicie Quincy Urahara ukończyła Akademię Shinō z najwyższymi stopniami z walki wręcz i Shunpō, po czym została skierowana do Dywizji 2, której kapitanem była wówczas jej ciotka, Yoruichi Shihōin. Bakura od razu uzyskała stopień trzeciego oficera, co automatycznie skierowało ją na stanowisko Dowódcy Trzeciej Jednostki Onmitsukidō - Patrolu Zatrzymań. Ok. 200 lat przed rozpoczęciem serii, w Seireitei wydano rozkaz, aby zniszczyć Quincy. Pod koniec konfliktu, kiedy wynik był już przesądzony, Bakura trafiła do jednej ze specjalnych drużyn utworzonych w celu ostatecznego wykończenia niedobitków tej rasy (była najmłodszym członkiem zespołu), i niedługo później znalazła się w Świecie Żywych. Podczas walk znalazła małą Sewę Ametatsu, córkę przywódcy Quincych. Bakura, zauważywszy jej podobieństwo do Mariki, skopiowała ją swoim Zanpakutō i ukryła prawdziwe dziecko w bezpiecznym miejscu, po czym na oczach towarzyszy zabiła kopię, utwierdzając ich w przekonaniu, że ostatni przedstawiciele tego gatunku wyginęli. Bakura zostawiła Sewę w kryjówce i wróciła ze swoją drużyną do Soul Society z prośbą o przydzielenie jej do Świata Żywych. Kiedy znów znalazła się na Ziemi, odnalazła dziewczynkę i nauczyła ją, jak ukrywać swoje reiatsu oraz oczyszczać Pustych strzałami Quincy tak, aby na powrót stawali się Plusami. Wytłumaczyła jej również, że nie powinna zbytnio zwracać na siebie uwagi Soul Society, inaczej Shinigami odkryją istnienie ostatnich Quincych, po czym umieściła Sewę w małej wsi, która lata później stała się miastem Karakura. Gdy odchodziła, mała Quincy zapytała ją, czemu jej pomogła, na co Urahara odparła, że Sewa przypomina jej siostrę, która zmarła, ponieważ Bakura nie umiała jej chronić. Po tym dodała, że jeden Quincy mniej czy więcej nie zaszkodzi ludzkim duszom, a Sewa, jako ostatnia przedstawicielka swojej rasy, może sprawić, że Quincy nie odejdą w zapomnienie i będą w stanie pomagać ludziom bez zakłócania równowagi światów. Po tych słowach Bakura otworzyła bramę Senkai i wróciła do Soul Society. Odwrócenie wahadła Nie wiadomo kiedy dokładnie Urahara dostała awans na wicekapitana, jednak 110 lat przed rozpoczęciem serii była już na tym stanowisku jako podkomendna i wojskowa partnerka Yoruichi, jak i starsza koleżanka jej osobistego ochroniarza w Onmitsukidō, Sui-Feng. W dzień egzaminu na kapitana Bakura razem z Hiyori wyszła przed bramę Dywizji 1, aby przywitać Hirako Shinjiego i jego wicekapitana, Aizena Sōsuke. Bakura śmiała się z tego, jak Sarugaki biła kapitana 5 oddziału i narzekała na zdegustowanego takim zachowaniem Aizena, twierdząc, że jest on strasznym sztywniakiem i frajerem i pytając, jak Shinji może z nim wytrzymać. Chwilę później, już w budynku dywizji 1, przywitała się z Lisą Yadōmaru i wtrąciła się do rozmowy kapitanów o tym, jak szybko zmieniają się ich stanowiska. Poparła wtedy zdanie Shinjiego, jakoby kapitanowie "kończyli im się szybciej niż papier toaletowy", ale i upomniała go, żeby przestał marudzić. Potem była obecna podczas mianowania jej ojca na kapitana 12 Oddziału, rugając Kisuke, aby wziął się w garść i stanął na swoim miejscu. Po ceremonii, razem z Yoruichi była w odwiedzinach w posiadłości rodu Kuchiki, gdzie robiła sobie żarty z młodego Byakuyi i bezpośrednio przypomniała ciotce, że w tym tygodniu to ona miała go sprowokować do pogoni z użyciem Shunpō, po czym ruszyła za obojgiem, żegnając się przelotnie z Ginreiem. Później wytłumaczyła Hiyori sposób bycia Kisuke i dała jej rady, jak z nim pracować. Kiedy 9 lat później pojawiły się zgłoszenia o dziwnych zaginięciach w Rukongai, Bakura udała się za zespołem z oddziału 9, aby ich wspomóc, wtedy też wdała się w kłótnię z kapitanem Kenseiem Mugurumą, jak i spotkała po raz pierwszy Shuuheia Hisagiego, który był wówczas mieszkającym w Rukongai dzieckiem. Urahara skarciła Kenseia za krzyczenie na chłopca i przedstawiła się Hisagiemu, mówiąc mu także imię kapitana, przy okazji go obrażając. Potem poprosiła Shuuheia, aby odszedł w jakieś bezpieczniejsze miejsce, najlepiej do miasta, skąd nikt go nie porwie. Potwierdziła, gdy chłopiec zapytał, czy miała na myśli te dziwne zniknięcia. Potem Mashiro zauważyła dziesięć Shihakushō, przez co Kensei domyślił się, że Shinigami z jego zwiadu także zniknęli, i wysłał jednego ze swoich ludzi, aby zaraportował do Kapitana Yamamoto. W drogę wyruszyła także Bakura. Po zdaniu raportu Urahara została w Seireitei ze swoim kapitanem, a Hiyori i Shinji jeszcze tej nocy padli ofiarą eksperymentów Aizena i uciekli przed wyrokiem skazującym. Od tamtego czasu Urahara nie umiała sobie wybaczyć, że nie pomogła wtedy przyjaciołom. Również przyjaźń z Byakuyą skończyła się, gdy Kisuke i Yoruichi, dwa autorytety Bakury, odeszli z Soul Society. Z powodu odejścia Yoruichi oraz braku jej potomnych, Bakura została 23. głową rodu Shihōin, a stanowisko kapitana Dywizji 2 objęła Sui-Feng. Duma po ignorowaniu istnienia Bakury nie pozwoliła jej podążyć za ojcem do Świata Ludzi, więc została w Soul Society, odcinając się od Kisuke na wiele lat. Bakura ostatecznie miała wystarczająco dobre stosunki ze swoją nową kapitan, aby ich dawne więzi nie przeszkadzały im w pracy ze sobą jako Shinigami, choć wiadomo także, że Urahara nigdy nie pochwalała nadmiernej brutalności i bezwzględności Sui-Feng. Nigdy nie traktowała jej poważnie, za to z pewną wyższością, pomimo tego, że, teoretycznie, poprzez różnice w stopniach wojskowych, powinno być odwrotnie. Było tak prawdopodobnie dlatego, że z kolei to Bakura była od swojej kapitan starsza. Nauczycielka w Akademii Shinō Bakura przez pewien okres czasu była instruktorką w Akademii Shinō, gdzie jednym z jej podopiecznych był Isshin Kurosaki, a także później Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira, Isane Kotetsu i poznany wcześniej Shuuhei Hisagi, z których wszyscy osiągnęli potem stopień wicekapitana (Isshin został nawet kapitanem). Ze słów Hisagiego wynika, że to Bakura zarekomendowała go jako uzdolnionego adepta, aby mógł zostać członkiem Gotei 13 jeszcze przed ukończeniem Akademii, co nie zdarzyło się nigdy od czasów jej, Shinjiego i Hiyori. Lata później Urahara wspominała, że "omal nie umarła ze śmiechu", gdy poznała imię Zanpakutō Kurosakiego - Engetsu ("Zjadliwy Księżyc"). Zaraz po tym, jak Isshin zakończył edukację w Akademii, poprosił ją, aby go trenowała, dzięki czemu Soul Society wkrótce zyskało utalentowanego kapitana. Nie wiadomo, jakie nastawienie do decyzji o banicji Isshina miała Bakura ani z jakiego powodu to się stało.W anime (Bount) jednym z jej uczniów był również Maki Ichinose. Według jej późniejszych słów można wywnioskować, że próbowała go nauczyć szacunku do samego siebie i umiejętności samodzielnego podejmowania decyzji, jednak nie udało jej się odwieść go od bycia fanatykiem swoich przełożonych, co, jak przewidywała Bakura, miało w przyszłości doprowadzić do wielkich problemów. W nieokreślonym czasie (prawdopodobnie kilkanaście lat przed rozpoczęciem serii) była jedną z osób decydujących o mianowaniu Kuugo Ginjō Zastępczym Shinigami, jak i o stworzeniu dla niego pewnych praw. Fabuła Agent Shinigami Bakura pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serii, kiedy do sklepu jej ojca przychodzi Rukia Kuchiki, aby zapytać o Quincy. Dziewczyna jest zaskoczona widokiem wicekapitan w Świecie Żywych, jednak ta uspokaja dawną uczennicę, mówiąc, że od dawna zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiła Rukia, jednak nie przeszkadza jej to. Dodaje też, że mimo jej prób zatuszowania sprawy zniknięcia Kuchiki, to prawdopodobnie niedługo wyślą kogoś po nią, a działania Bakury jedynie opóźnią to wydarzenie. Gdy Rukia pyta Kisuke o Quincych, Bakura zgadza się z Tessaiem, twierdząc, że nie słyszano o nich od ponad 200 lat. Później przybywa razem z pracownikami Sklepu Urahary do parku, w którym Ishida i Ichigo walczą z Menosem Grande klasy Gillian. Bakura domyśliła się, że Ichigo jest synem jej dawnego ucznia, dostrzegając w nim potencjał jeszcze większy niż w Isshinie. Zauważa także Ishidę, co upewnia ją w tym, że ocalenie Sewy Ametatsu dwieście lat wcześniej nie poszło na marne. Później razem z Kisuke i Rukią obserwują starcie z Gillianem, podczas którego Bakura komentuje wysoki poziom reiatsu Ichigo. Po walce mówi Kurosakiemu, że jej zaimponował, po czym pozdrawia wszystkich i wraca do Soul Society, na odchodnym dodając, że gdy Gotei 13 wyśle kogoś za Rukią, to Yoruichi powiadomi o tym Sklep Urahary. Soul Society Gdy Rukia zostaje zabrana przez Byakuyę i Renji'ego do Soul Society, Bakura obiecuje Yoruichi obserwować sytuację w Seireitei i informować ją o niej na bieżąco. Kiedy grupa Ichigo przybywa do Soul Society i wszyscy Shinigami dowiadują się o nich jako o Ryoka (intruzach), Bakura udaje zaskoczenie, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń kapitanów i wicekapitanów, po czym natychmiast kontaktuje się z ciotką. Dostaje od niej wiadomość, że grupa Ichigo przybędzie do Seireitei przez fajerwerkową kulę Kuukaku Shiby, i Yoruichi każe jej na nich czekać. W międzyczasie Urahara postanawia popsuć nieco szyki Gotei 13, aby Grupa Ichigo łatwiej mogła przeniknąć w głąb Seireitei.Później Bakura pomaga Yoruichi zabrać Ichigo do bazy pod Sōkyoku, tam też mu się przedstawia. Następnie razem z Yoruichi nadzorują trening Ichigo nad osiągnięciem Bankai w tajemnym miejscu treningowym pod Wzgórzem Sōkyoku. Tuż przed egzekucją Rukii, mającej się odbyć właśnie na tym wzgórzu, we trójkę wyruszają, aby ją powstrzymać. Gdy Ichigo każe Renji'emu uciekać z Rukią i staje do walki z Byakuyą, a Yoruichi ratuje Kiyone Kotetsu, Bakura staje do walki ramię w ramię z samym Ukitake oraz Kyōraku przeciwko Yamamoto. Łącząc swoje reiatsu pokonują falę ogromnej energii duchowej Kapitana Dywizji 1, jednak widząc, że walka Ichigo i Byakuyi zaostrza się, Bakura przeprasza obydwu sojuszników i wraca z powrotem na Wzgórze, chcąc zobaczyć przebieg pojedynku. Gdy dowiaduje się o ujawnieniu zdrady Sōsuke Aizena, natychmiast go znajduje, próbując bronić przed nim Rukię i Renjiego, jednak zostaje zaatakowana przez Gina Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsena i musi z nimi walczyć o życie. Kiedy Aizen bez trudu pokonuje Ichigo i Renjiego, bierze Rukię na zakładniczkę i opowiada o swoim celu, zszokowana Bakura przeprasza Rukię i mówi, że, owszem, wiedziała o istnieniu Hōgyoku, jednak jej ojciec zapewnił ją, iż dawno zostało zniszczone. Potem Urahara przyłącza się do walki przeciwko Aizenowi, razem z innymi potężnymi Shinigami Soul Society, jednak zdrajcy uciekają. Tydzień po ucieczce Aizena Bakura rozmawia z Byakuyą i Renjim, gdy pojawiają się szukający Rukii Ichigo i Orihime. Później Bakura także wybiera się z wizytą do Kuukaku, gdzie razem z Ichigo, Rukią i Orihime zostają na noc. Bount (Anime) Po odejściu grupy Ichigo i Yoruichi, Bakura pomaga w doprowadzeniu do porządku Soul Society. Zostaje również awansowana na kapitana 9 Dywizji, w zastępstwie za zdrajcę, Kaname Tōsena, a jej nowym partnerem zostaje jej dawny uczeń, wicekapitan Shuuhei Hisagi. Następnie jest widziana, gdy zezwala Tōshirō Hitsugayi na wysłanie Hisagiego wraz z trojgiem innych Shingiami do Karakury, aby walczyli z Bount. Niedługo potem, tak jak inni kapitanowie, organizuje swój oddział do walki z wdzierającymi się do Seireitei Ryoka. Po poinformowaniu Gotei 13 o konieczności zapieczętowania wszystkich Jōkaishō, dzieli Dywizję 9 na dwa zespoły, jeden oddaje pod dowództwo Hisagiemu, a sama bierze drugi, po czym rozdzielają się, aby zapieczętować dwa Jōkaishō naraz. Kiedy Shuuhei trafia na Jōkaishō, które ma wybuchnąć pierwsze, nagle pojawia się Bakura, wyskakując w powietrze i używając Sztuki Wiązania 99: Bankin, w ostatniej chwili pieczętując bombę, po czym nakazuje wicekapitanowi pośpieszyć się i zapieczętować następne Jōkaishō. Arrancar Gdy na jaw wychodzą plany Aizena, Bakura organizuje katorżniczy trening swojemu oddziałowi, a także doradza Wszechkapitanowi Yamamoto wysłanie specjalnej drużyny do Świata Ludzi, pomaga mu także dobrać jej skład. Sztuczna Karakura Później pojawia się razem z kapitanami nad Sztuczną Karakurą, aby walczyć z Aizenem i jego Arrancarami. Gdy kapitanowie i wicekapitanowie rozdzielają się i zaczynają walkę z Espadą i ich Fraccion, Bakura, na wyraźny rozkaz Yamamoto, zostaje przy nim i obserwuje pojedynki. Złośliwie komentuje problemy Oomaedy z przeciwnikiem, a gdy Shuuhei, Izuru, Rangiku i Momo mają kłopoty z Ayonem, Urahara kilkakrotnie chce im pomóc, jednak Genryuusai jej tego zabrania. W końcu, gdy jedynym zdolnym do walki spośród wszystkich czworga pozostał jedynie Izuru, Bakura i Yamamoto wkraczają do akcji. Bakura przenosi rannego Shuuheia do Izuru. Gdy Yamamoto zaczyna walczyć z Ayonem, Urahara zostaje zaatakowana przez Fraccion Harribel. Nawet nie uwalniając swojego Shikai, natychmiast bez trudu pokonuje przeciwniczki, ciężko je prz tym raniąc i tym samym ściągając na siebie gniew Hallibel, która postanawia jak najszybciej zakończyć walkę z Hitsugayą i pomścić swoje podwładne. Wtedy przybywają Vizardzi. Bakura podchodzi do nich i bez żadnych wstępów pyta się Hiyori, czy się jej od niej oberwie za sytuację sprzed 101 lat. Ta jej odpowiada, że nie ma ochoty jej bić. Po ostatecznym zlikwidowaniu Espady Bakura staje obok Vizardów i reszty Gotei naprzeciw Aizena. Przeprasza Hiyori za to, że jej nie pomogła sto lat wcześniej i obiecuje pomoc teraz, przeciw Aizenowi. Podczas walki zostaje poważnie przez niego raniona i trafia pod opiekę Unohany, jednak gdy odzyskuje przytomność, wykorzystuje to, że wszyscy są skupieni na rannej Hiyori i idzie na pole walki. Tam osłania Kisuke przed śmiertelnym atakiem Aizena, po czym znów zostaje ranna. Po odzyskaniu odrobiny sił ponownie się podnosi i przybywa do prawdziwej Karakury, gdzie spotyka umierającego Gina Ichimaru, Rangiku Matsumoto, Aizena oraz szkolnych kolegów Ichigo. Gdy Kurosaki trafia do Karakury, Bakura stwierdza zszokowana, że stał się on istotą wyższą od Aizena. Urahara rozpoznaje także, że Ichigo opanował Ostateczną Getsugę Tenshō i przypomina sobie z przerażeniem, że w ten sam sposób stracił moce jego ojciec. Po wygranej Ichigo, Bakura zostaje zabrana przez Rangiku do Seireitei, gdzie, po względnym wyzdrowieniu, razem z Byakuyą, Kenpachim i Kyōraku wysłuchuje wrzasków Kapitana Dowódcy, wściekłego, że cała czwórka zgubiła swoje kapitańskie haori. Potem odwiedza Hiyori w barakach 4 Dywizji i rozmawia z siedzącym przy jej łóżku Shinjim. Później, będąc już całkowicie wyleczoną, udaje się do Kliniki Kurosakich, gdzie rozmawia z Isshinem o utracie mocy jego syna. Przypomina mu, że Ichigo pewnego dnia zapewne odzyska moce i w końcu będzie musiał poznać prawdę o Kuugo Ginjō oraz o pochodzeniu jego i Isshina. Potem żegna się z dawnym uczniem i spokojnie idzie ulicą w Karakurze. Następnie widać ją w Soul Society, jak doprowadza do porządku swój oddział po skończonym konflikcie, a także poznaje prawdziwe intencje Gina Ichimaru od Rangiku. Zmaterializowane Zanpakutō (Anime) Podczas ataku zbuntowanych Zanpakutō Bakura jest najpierw widziana wraz z innymi Shinigami na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku. Wówczas Muramasa oznajmia, że użył mocy Kagami no Yaiba, Minazuki i Katen Kyōkotsu do uwięzienia Genryuusaia. Później Bakura walczy z Kagami no Yaiba. Po kilku nieudanych walkach, wreszcie pokonuje swój miecz i obie udają się za Ichigo i Rukią do Karakury. Tam Bakura używa potężnych zaklęć, które Kagami no Yaiba kopiuje i wysyła na Menosy, niszcząc je. Gdy Garganta poszerza się, decydują się na ryzykowny krok: Bakura wyzwala swoje reiatsu, a Kagami no Yaiba powiela je, aby szczelina szybciej się zamknęła. Jednak nadal pozostały inne Gilliany, więc wszyscy powracają do niszczenia Pustych. Po śmierci Muramasy wszyscy Shinigami wracają do Soul Society ze swoimi Zanpakutō. Biestialskie Miecze (Anime) Bakura zarządza odbudową baraków 9 Oddziału, jednak wybryki przywróconej do ludzkiej postaci Kagami no Yaiby nie pomagają jej w tym. Kiedy pani kapitan ją goni, często mija po drodze zdziwionych znajomych jak np. Rukię na przechadzce z Sode no Shirayuki. Później Kagami no Yaiba wraca do duszy Bakury z powodu wyczerpania się mocy Muramasy, która wyzwoliła Zanpakutō z formy mieczy. Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Podczas nieobecności Ichigo, Bakura podupadła na zdrowiu i bardzo osłabła wskutek nierównej walki z Aizenem, dlatego też została wysłana na chorobowe, a z Karakury wezwano Kenseia Mugurumę, by tymczasowo pełnił obowiązki kapitana 9 Oddziału. 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena, Bakura jest widziana, gdy pomaga w sklepie swojego ojca, witając przy tym Karin Kurosaki. Kiedy dziewczynka, zaciekawiona nią po kilku spotkaniach, pyta wprost kim jest, ta przedstawia jej się (tylko z imienia), dodając, że również jest Shinigami. Komplementuje wysoki poziom energii duchowej Karin, zauważając też, że mimo wszystko nie jest on równy dawnemu reiryoku jej brata. Potem znajduje towary, o które prosi Karin i podaje je, twierdząc, że nie tylko Kisuke ma dług wobec Ichigo, ale i wszyscy w Soul Society. Po jej wyjściu, młodsza Urahara pyta ojca czy znów zamierza "kablować" Isshinowi o wizytach jego córki w ich sklepie, na co ten odpowiada, że Bakura zna go aż za dobrze. Gdy Ichigo odzyskuje moce, czuje, że także Bakura dodała swoje reiatsu do specjalnego miecza zrobionego przez jej ojca, po czym widzi ją, jak razem z Renjim, Byakuyą, Kenpachim, Ikkaku i Tōshirō wychodzi z bramy Senkai i wita się pogardliwie z Ginjō. Razem z Byakuyą wchodzi do wymiaru, gdzie Tsukishima przecina Byakuyę i poznaje jego wspomnienia. Próbuje je wykorzystać i wziąć na zakładnika Bakurę, aby wygrać z Kuchikim, jednak bezskutecznie, bowiem pani kapitan Urahara z łatwością wydostaje się z zasięgu wroga i ostrzega go, by jej nie lekceważył, zwracając mu uwagę, że jest o wiele starsza i bardziej doświadczona w walce. Gdy Kuchiki pokonuje Tsukishimę, przypomina Bakurze, że nie powinna się przemęczać z powodu swojej choroby, jednak ta bagatelizuje jego obawy i zauważa, że sam został dość poważnie ranny, po czym oboje wychodzą z wymiaru Yukio. Byakuya zostaje z tyłu, aby pomóc Rukii, a Urahara idzie przodem, zirytowana tym, że schwytany przez Hitsugayę Yukio "za dużo nawija", i wrzeszczy na niego, aby się zamknął. Renji zauważa, że po prostu martwi się o rannego Byakuyę, za co obrywa od niej z pięści. Potem Bakura jest pod wielkim wrażeniem decyzji Ichigo i jego opinii o Ukitake, i wyjaśnia mu, że lata temu, gdy pojawił się pierwszy Zastępczy Shinigami, to ona była jedną z osób decydujących o zaufaniu mu. Później jest w Sklepie Urahary razem z Ichigo i Rukią, gdy Riruka się budzi. Następnie jest widziana w Soul Society, bezceremonialnie wchodząc na zebranie kapitanów, gdzie są także Ichigo, Rukia i Renji. Gdy Ichigo wyjaśnia, dlaczego chce zabrać ciało Ginjō, Bakura komentuje w myślach to, jak bardzo wydoroślał. Na koniec, gdy Kurosaki wraca do Świata Ludzi, Urahara dziękuje mu i prosi, by w razie problemów czy jakichkolwiek pytań skontaktował się z nią poprzez Odznakę Zastępczego Shinigami. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Bakura jest widziana dowiadująca się od Yachiru o wysłaniu Ikkaku i Yumichiki do Rukongai. Denerwuje się sprawą tamtejszych dziwnych zniknięć, przypominając sobie, że poprzednim razem była to sprawka Aizena oraz martwiąc się, że teraz może za tym stać osoba podobnego pokroju. Następnie dostaje wiadomość o śmierci wicekapitana Sasakibe i rozpoczęciu wojny przez tajemniczą organizację Quincych - Vandenreich. To jeszcze bardziej niepokoi Bakurę, która do niedawna była przekonana, że ostatnią ocalałą Quincy była Sewa Ametatsu oraz jej potomkowie. Później Bakura i inni kapitanowie dostają rozkaz przygotowania się do wojny. Gdy zebranie kapitanów się kończy, Bakura kopiuje samą siebie i wysyła swojego klona z Shuuheiem, a sama całkowicie ukrywa swoje reiatsu i podsłuchuje rozmowę Genryuusaia Shigekuniego Yamamoto i Mayuri Kurotsuchiego. Tym samym dowiaduje się, że to kapitan 12. Dywizji wydał rozkaz wybicia części dusz w Rukongai. Niedługo potem rozpoczyna się inwazja Vandenreich na Soul Society, podczas której Bakura otrzymuje instrukcję by w czasie walki być w pobliżu linii frontu, jednak jej zadaniem jest ochrona Seireitei, pozostając jednocześnie w stałym kontakcie z Kenseiem i mając za zadanie wspomóc go w razie walki z jednym z najlepszych z armii wroga - czyli z jednym ze Stern Ritter. Jest zszokowana, gdy dowiaduje się, że Stern Ritter kradną Bankai. Przeklina ze złością, gdy nie wyczuwa reiatsu w Zanpakutō Byakuyi, Tōshirō, Sui-Feng i Komamury i orientuje się, że armia wroga ukradła ich Bankai. Ekwipunek Tentōken - peleryna należąca do klanu Shihōin, nosząc ją, można latać. Bakura nosiła ją podczas misji zniszczenia Quincy. Później, podczas egzekucji Rukii, Bakura i Yoruichi dały Tentōken Ichigo, aby mógł uratować wiszącą metry nad ziemią Rukię. Anken (Mroczne Noże) - małe noże, które ukrywa się w butach. Należy wyprowadzić je na cel zataczając nogą ruch półokrągły. Przydatne podczas walki na krótki dystans oraz częste w Onmitsukidō. Moce i umiejętności Siła Ofensywna: 90 Siła Defensywna: 100 Szybkość: 100 Kidō: 80 Inteligencja: 100 Siła Fizyczna: 90 Razem: 560/600 Styl walki Bakury polega na innowacyjnym łączeniu różnych ataków i zaskakiwaniu przeciwnika. W ten sposób bez problemu wykańcza silnego wroga. Mistrzyni Shunpo: Bakura jest jedną z najbardziej wykwalifikowanych Shinigami w Hohō i Shunpō, i na pewno mieści się w czołówce najbardziej doświadczonych. Jest na tyle szybka, że jej przeciwnik orientuje się, że się przemieściła, gdy już jest zraniony. Według słów Yoruichi Shihōin, zdolności Bakury w tej dziedzinie są na co najmniej tym samym poziomie co Kuchiki Byakuyi i Sui-Feng. *'Senka' (閃花, Błyskawiczny Kwiat): użytkownik przenosi się za swój cel, aby błyskawicznie zadać cios. Jeżeli przeciwnikiem jest Pusty, Bakura od razu go zabija. *'Utusemi '(空蝉, Cykada): użytkownik porusza się z dużą prędkością, pozostawiając powidok. Niesamowita prędkość pozostawianego powidoku sprawia wrażenie, że "klon" może nawet mówić. Mistrzyni Hakudy: Hakuda jest również mocną stroną Bakury. Wykorzystując swoje Shunpō i łącząc je z Hakudą, jest bardzo elastyczna i zwinna. Sama Sui-Feng, choć niechętnie, respektuje jej zdolności. Urahara wielokrotnie udowodniła, jak wysoki poziom reprezentuje jej walka wręcz, zwłaszcza dzięki swojemu lekkiemu i wysportowanemu ciału, więc można nazwać ją mistrzynią tej dziedziny walki. Wiadomo także, że już po ukończeniu Akademii Hakuda Bakury była zadziwiająca, co udowadnia, mogąc zostać od razu trzecim oficerem 2 Oddziału, który specjalizuje się właśnie w walce wręcz. *'Panchira Torunēdo' (パンチラトルネード, Tornado Błysku Rajstop) *'Kazaguruma' (風車, Wiatrak) *'Oni Dekopin' (鬼デコピン, Szturchnięcie Głowy): Bakura wynalazła tę technikę dawno temu. Kiedyś nauczyła Isshina Kurosakiego, jak ją wykonać. *'Chōhigezutsuki' (超ヒゲ頭突き, Super Ściernisko Uderzenia Głową): typowe uderzenie "z główki", Bakura często dodaje dla wzmocnienia uderzenia trochę reiatsu. Jak sama twierdzi, nie wygląda to zbyt elegancko, więc korzysta z tego jedynie podczas sytuacji kryzysowych, jak np. walka z Aizenem: podczas walki w Sztucznej Karakurze po serii kopnięć i uderzeń użyła na nim tej techniki. W ten sposób jako pierwsza z Gotei 13 zdołała dosięgnąć Aizena i zranić go choćby odrobinę. *'Gatoringu Jidanda' (ガトリング 地団駄, Gatoringu Jidanda; "Gatlingowe Wściekłe Deptanie"): technika, której użytkownik skacze po twarzy przeciwnika. Bakura stworzyła ją razem z Hiyori Sarugaki, gdy ta druga mieszkała jeszcze w Soul Society; Bakura miała nawyk używania Gatoringu Jidanda na Isshinie, zwykle wtedy, gdy nie odrobił pracy domowej lub znów zachowywał się głupio i dziecinnie. *'Tesshō' (鉄掌, Żelazna Dłoń): silne uderzenie otwartą dłonią w cel, zdolne roztrzaskać maskę przeciętnego Pustego. Bakura nauczyła się tej techniki od Tessaia Tsukabishiego, jednak ona dodaje niewielką ilość reiatsu dla wzmocnenia uderzenia, dzięki jej uderzenie zyskuje ogromną siłę zdolną jednym ciosem przedziurawić maskę Menosa Grande klasy Gillian. 'Ekspert Kidō: Bakura używa samych potężnych Hadō i, rzadziej, Bakudō - jak sama się przyznaje, z powodu wymagających walk, dawno zapomniała tych najłatwiejszych podstawowych zaklęć, których uczyła się w Akademii Shinō. Prawdopodobnie nie umiałaby ich wykonać bez uprzedniej próby i przygotowania, jednak te zaklęcia, których używa bez problemu są bardzo potężne i widowiskowe. Bakura uczy się każdego czaru tak długo, aż będzie w stanie odpowiednio go używać bez wypowiadania inkantacji, aby nie tracić czasu podczas walki. Jak wielu zauważyło, przerażająca jest nie ilość i siła Kidō Bakury, ale jej sprawność w ich używaniu i czas reakcji. Urahara posiada także pewne zdolności w specjalnym odłamie technik pieczętujących klanu Shihōin, które łączy z umiejętnością swojego Shikai. *Bakudō (Droga Wiązania) 26: Kyakko' (曲光, Zakrzywienie Światła) - użytkownik ukrywa cel i jego Reiatsu przed przeciwnikami - Bakura użyła jej na sobie i Sewie Ametatsu, ukrywając dziewczynkę w Świecie Żywych podczas misji wybicia Quincy, a także podczas podsłuchiwania rozmowy Genryūsaia z Mayurim. *'Bakudō 61: Rikujōkōrō' (六杖光牢, Sześć Ramion Więziennego Światła) *'Bakudō 73: Tozanshō' (倒山晶, Kryształ Odwróconej Góry) *'Bakudō 77: Tenteikūra' (天挺空羅, Niebiańska Próżnia Sieci): Bakura jest w stanie używać tego zaklęcia na dużą skalę, mogąc komunikować się z weloma osobami naraz, będącymi w dwóch różnych miejscach (Hueco Mundo i Świat Żywych). W Sztucznej Karakurze tuż przed walką z Aizenem, Ginem, Tōsenem, Espadą i Fraccion użyła tej techniki, trzymając przy ustach mikroport dla żartu i rozładowania napięcia. *'Bakudō 99, faza 2: Bankin' (卍禁, Wzbronienie): Bakura umie wykonać jedynie drugą część zaklęcia. Najpierw owija ono przeciwnika bandażami, potem wbija igły/szpilki w ciało przeciwnika, a na koniec nad wrogiem pojawia się prostopadłościan z wyrytym napisem "Bankin", który spada na cel i powoduje wielką eksplozję. Bakura użyła jej po raz pierwszy w anime podczas inwazji Bount, pieczętując Jōkaishō tuż jego przed wybuchem. *'Tanma Otoshi' (タンマ落とし, Czasowy Upadek): zaklęcie niesklasyfikowane numerycznie, jednak najprawdopodobniej jest to Bakudō; Bakura stworzyła je z Shinjim Hirako 101 lat przed Inwazją Ryoka, niedługo przed tym, jak do Gotei doszły wiadomości o tajemniczych zniknięciach w Rukongai. *'Hadō (Droga Zniszczenia) 31: Shakkahō' (赤火砲, Działo Czerwonego Ognia): Bakura używała go już na drugim roku Akademii Shinō bez wymawiania inkantacji. Lata później, sama już będąc instruktorką, w ramach odbycia kary zadała Isshinowi Kurosakiemu przepisanie owego zaśpiewu sto razy. Nie wiadomo, czy Bakura nadal jest w stanie go użyć. *'Hadō 58: Tenran' (闐嵐, Zgrubiona Burza) *'Hadō 73: Sōren Sōkatsui' (双漣蒼火墜, Bliźniaczy Nurt, Niebieski Ogień) *'Hadō 88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō' (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Uszkodzenie Latającego Smoka, Trzęsące Niebem Przypalone Błyskawice) - potężne zaklęcie zniszczenia przypominające Cero Pustych i Arrancarów. Bakura jest znana z mistrzowskiego opanowania tego Hadō. Używa go podczas inwazji Vandenreich na Soul Society. *'Hadō 90: Kurohitsugi' (黒棺, Czarna Trumna) *'Hadō 91: Senjū Kōten Taihō' (千手皎天汰炮, Tysiąc Rąk, Jasny Ubój Ważenia) *'Jūgeki Byakurai (Kaizō Kidō)' (重撃白雷 改造鬼道, Ciężkie Uderzenie Bladego Pioruna (Zmodyfikowane Kidō)) - technika dotąd niesklasyfikowana, ponieważ jest to silniejsza, do niedawna nieujawniana zmodyfikowana wersja 'Hadō 4: Byakurai. Wystrzeliwuje z ręki użytkownika promień przypominający czerwoną błyskawicę, który jest na tyle potężny, by bez problemu przebić nawet tak trudnych przeciwników jak Sōsuke Aizen. Jak dotąd nie pokazana w wykonaniu Bakury, jednak gdy jej ojciec użył tego zaklęcia w walce przeciw Aizenowi w Sztucznej Karakurze, Isshin stwierdził, że to właśnie ona je stworzyła. '''Mistrzyni Zanjutsu: Bakura, oprócz siły i oczywistych umiejętności, wiele razy wykazała się także zwinnością w Zanjutsu, np. przerzucając miecz z ręki do ręki podczas przemieszczania się za pomocą Shunpō tak, aby po drodze trajektorii mocno zranił wroga. Podczas walki z Aizenem w Sztucznej Karakurze dla wygody trzymała swój Zanpakutō (w formie Shikai) w zębach. Jest także świetnie wyszkolona w walce kataną i używając tylko zapieczętowanej formy swojego Zabójcy Dusz oraz Shunpō była w stanie walczyć na równym poziomie z Byakuyą Kuchikim i formą Shikai jego Zanpakutō. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (Numer Jeden: Zabójcze Cięcie) - ta teoretycznie podstawowa podstawowa technika połączona z niezwykłą szybkością i precyzją Bakury pozwala jej na wyeliminowanie ogromnej ilości przeciwników z tak wielką prędkością, że zarówno ofiary, jak i towarzysze Urahary tego nie dostrzegają. Udaje się do jedynie tym, którzy są na podobnym poziomie szybkości jak np. Ichigo Kurosakiemu, Uryū Ishidzie oraz byłym i obecnym kapitanom Gotei 13. Bakura nauczyła się tej techniki jeszcze w Akademii Shinō, pod okiem samego Genryūsaia Shigekuni Yamamoto, który już wtedy dostrzegł jej potencjał. *'Agitowari' (Dzielenie Szczęki) - Bakura pojedynczym atakiem mieczem tnie przeciwnika w pół od szczęki w dół długości ciała, aż cel jest przekrojony. Nauczyła tego Isshina Kurosakiego. **'Zanpakutō': Jej Zabójca Dusz, Kagami no Yaiba, jest typową kataną, ma czerwoną rękojeść i złotą tsubę, jednak jej brązowa garda jest w kształcie czterech liści klonu. W przeciągu 12 lat, podczas swojej służby jako 3. oficer, Bakurze udało się osiągnąć Bankai. ***'Shikai': Urahara uwalnia Kagami no Yaibę poleceniem "Kirameke" ("Lśnij"). Miecz staje się nieco mniejszy, węższy i ostrzejszy, przypominając długi sztylet, a liście na gardzie rosną i rozkładają się na boki. Bakura może wtedy kopiować wszystko czego dotknie miecz, nawet swoją broń i cudze Zanpakutō czy samą siebie. Dzięki temu może używać nawet kilku broni naraz, choć najczęściej kopiuje tylko swój miecz, używając do walki dwóch identycznych sztyletów. Czasami Shikai może jej pomóc także w ucieczce (np. kiedy skopiowała kilkakrotnie gruzy tak, żeby zablokowały za nią przejście). Już jako młoda Shinigami była w stanie skopiować żyjącą istotę (Quincy), jak pokazała, gdy spotkała Sewę Ametatsu, natomiast lata później, podczas Świętej Wojny, z łatwością powieliła samą siebie. ***'Bankai': Jej Bankai nosi nazwę Kagami Tate no Kagayaku ("Blask Lustrzanej Tarczy"). W tej formie klinga miecza zamienia się w czystą, białą energię, jaką cechuje się to Bankai, natomiast rękojeść w bransoletę. Bakura zyskuje moc nie tylko kopiowania, ale i używania niezniszczalnej tarczy: potrafi wtedy odbić wiele ataków przeciwnika tylko ręką, a gdy walka się zaostrza, tworzy ścianę z lustra, odbijającą nawet rozległe ataki. Ostatecznie, może też zapieczętować przeciwnika w wielkim lustrzanym sześcianie, łącząc umiejętność Luster z technikami pieczętującymi rodu Shihōin. ****'Mirā no Tate' ("Lustrzana Tarcza"): Jest to główna umiejętność tego Bankai. Bakura umie utworzyć nieprzepuszczalną lustrzaną barierę odbijającą ataki. Na początku była w stanie zatrzymywać ataki poziomu Cero, później ta zdolność ewoluowała i Bakura łatwo może obronić się przed technikami takimi jak Bala, Gran Ray Cero czy Cero Oscuras, a utworzenie tarczy następuje natychmiast, bardziej instynktownie, niż poprzez myśl. Podczas Świętej Wojny chce utworzyć nad Seireitei wielką barierę ochronną w kształcie bańki, jednak powstrzymuje ją od tego wiadomość Rangiku Matsumoto o możliwości kradzieży Bankai przez Stern Ritter. Ogromna moc duchowa: Bakura posiada duże ilości reiatsu, poziomem dorównujące reiatsu doświadczonego kapitana. Shinigami Gotei 13 mawiają o jej duchowej mocy jako o "ukrywanej sile, która po chwili wyskakuje z ukrycia, aby zadać błyskawiczny, przytłaczający cios". Jest ono koloru jasnoniebieskiego, podobnie jak reiatsu Ichigo Kurosakiego, Uryū Ishidy i Sui-Feng w Bankai. Bakura umiejętnie maskuje swoje reiatsu za pomocą udoskonalonego Bakudō, i prawdopodobnie to ona nauczyła Isshina Kurosakiego, jak to robić. Inteligencja: Bakura jest bystrą Shinigami, zdolną odgadnąć wiele pozornie nieznaczących drobiazgów w ataku i obronie przeciwnika, na równie wysokim poziomie leży jej dedukcja i strategia - według słów Aizena, poziom inteligencji Bakury, tak jak Kisuke, praktycznie dorównuje jego własnemu. Była w stanie dostrzec zainteresowanie zdolnościami Isshina (i później Ichigo) ze strony Aizena. Posiada także imponujące umiejętności w zakresie edukacji i treningu, przede wszystkim Shinigami - wyszkoliła między innymi Isshina Kurosakiego (który został później kapitanem), a także uczyła w Akademii Shinō wielu obecnych wicekapitanów Gotei 13, jak np. Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukię Kuchiki, Renji Abaraia, Izuru Kirę, Momo Hinamori, Isane Kotetsu czy Shuuhei Hisagiego. Także podczas treningu Ichigo nad Bankai Bakura wykazała się kompetencją w tej dziedzinie. Również przedstawiającym jej wysoki poziom jest fakt, że była w stanie wytrenować Sewę Ametatsu, nie mając uprzedniego pojęcia o jej zdolnościach i technikach jako Quincy. Cytaty *(Do Sewy Ametatsu) "Quincy, Shinigami czy zwykły człowiek, nadal jesteś dzieckiem, bezbronną ofiarą tego konfliktu. Twoja śmierć byłaby kolejnym aktem okrucieństwa. A twoja twarz, wtedy, kiedy cię znalazłam... przypominała mi twarz mojej młodszej siostry. Patrzyła na mnie w dokładnie ten sam sposób w tamtym momencie, zanim zmarła. Choć na początku miałam zamiar to zrobić, to nie byłam w stanie cię zabić. Twój klan został zniszczony, ponieważ wasze bezsensowne działania popierane mściwą filozofią nieuchronnie doprowadziłyby do upadku świata. To byłby koniec wszystkiego. Ale... wierzę, że ty możesz postąpić właściwie jako Quincy. Możesz ocalić swój ród. W końcu nie wyginęliście. Dziedzictwo twojej rasy jest w tobie, Sewa. Przekaż je dalej tak, abyśmy nie musieli więcej was krzywdzić." *(O kapitańskim haori, na pytanie Genryūsaia Shigekuni Yamamoto) "Ubraniem. To znaczy nie, mam na myśli... no, że raz wkładasz, raz zdejmujesz, czy coś w tym stylu. Chociaż nie, to złe porównanie. Kojarzy się ze śmierdzącymi skarpetami mojego ojca..." Ciekawostki *Bakura i Yoruichi Shihōin są jedynymi pozostałymi przy życiu przedstawicielami rodu Shihōin. *Na początku serii Bakura stwierdziła, że nie słyszała o Quincy od 200 lat *Podczas walki z Shūkurō Tsukishimą powiedziała, że ma dokładnie 220 lat, więc na początku Bleacha miała 218 lat. Tym samym szacuje się, że podczas misji wybicia Quincy miała ok. 19 lat, a urodziła się w roku 1784 lub 1783. *Zawsze odkąd się znają, Bakura nazywa Byakuyę Kuchiki "Byakushi" - jest to swego rodzaju uszczypliwe przezwisko nadane jeszcze kiedy był nastolatkiem i trenował pod okiem dziadka. Czasami Bakura nazywa go także "Byakuya-bo" ("mały Byakuya"), ponieważ Yoruichi zawsze się tak do niego zwracała, gdy razem przychodziły w odwiedziny do posiadłości klanu Kuchiki. *Hobby Bakury to poznawanie nowych technik i ich fantazyjne łączenie oraz czytanie mang shōnen, niegdyś pożyczanych od Lisy Yadōmaru, gdy ta jeszcze mieszkała w Soul Society. *W Akademii Shinō zaprzyjaźniła się z Hiyori Sarugaki i Shinjim Hirako. Nawet lata po ukończeniu szkoły i wygnaniu Shinjiego i Hiyori z Soul Society, trio było bardzo rozpoznawalne i sławne ze swoich zdolności. Nawet Rukia Kuchiki słyszała o nich, natychmiastowo kojarząc z Bakurą zobaczonych w Świecie Żywych Shinjiego i Hiyori. *Uwielbia jeść wszystko co pikantne i kwaśne, a jej ulubione danie to smażony kurczak z ryżem i sosem chili. *Nienawidzi jeść żelek. *Bakura, tak jak większość wysoko postawionych kobiet w Seireitei, należy do Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami, jednak często się na nie spóźnia lub w ogóle zapomina przyjść. *Jest autorką rubryk "Refleksje Shinigami" oraz, popularnej wśród wicekapitanów, "Zróbmy Bankai", w Komunikacie Seireitei. Ta druga rubryka nawiązuje do serii artykułów Renji Abaraia, "Zróbmy Shikai". Często zaczytuje się w haiku Izuru Kiry - jak sama twierdzi, jest to najlepsza lektura przed snem, pomagająca jej szybciej zasnąć. *Do Kapitana Głównodowodzącego zwraca się "Dziadek Szef" ("Tenchō-jiji"). Tym samym jest jedną z trzech osób (dwie pozostałe to Ichigo Kurosaki i Shunsui Kyōraku), które nie zwracają się do niego zwrotami wyrażającymi należny mu szacunek (np. "Sōtaichō", "Genryūsai-sensei"). *Bakura była w dwóch dywizjach. *Jej urodziny poprzedzają dzień urodzin Kenpachiego Zaraki, więc co roku urządzają wspólną imprezę z 11 Oddziałem. Z tego powodu jest w dobrych stosunkach z całą dywizją, przede wszystkim z Kenpachim, Yachiru Kusajishi, Ikkaku Madarame i Yumichiką Ayasegawą. *Według jej słów musiała tak długo czekać na awans na kapitana podczas jej wieloletniej służby w Gotei 13, ponieważ zbyt często łamała ważne prawa i zakazy Soul Society, jak np. uratowanie Quincy, pomoc Ryoka podczas egzekucji Rukii Kuchiki, czyli działanie na własną rękę wbrew rozkazom dowódców. Bakura twierdzi jednak, że zupełnie się tym nie przejmuje i nie dziwi się Kapitanowi Dowódcy, dlatego też bez oporów zgadza się na objęcie jej obowiązków kapitańskich przez Kanade i wysłanie jej na chorobowe. Mimo to zastrzegła sobie powrót w razie większych problemów, ale z całą pewnością nie wtedy, gdy będą to problemy z papierkową robotą. *Nie znosi wypełniania papierkowej roboty i, przed dowiedzeniem się o jego rzekomej zdradzie, popierała Gina Ichimaru, który robił z raportów samolociki. *Ma tik nerwowy - przygryza sobie dolną wargę. *Twierdzi, że pamięta moment, w którym Cztery Bramy do Seireitei zostały oficjalnie nazwane. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę fakt, że Jindanbō strzeże swojej bramy od ponad 300 lat, można stwiedzić, że był to żart. *Jest jednym z najsprawniejszych użytkowników Kidō w Soul Society. *Jest piątym najsilniejszym kapitanem w Soul Society, zaraz po Genryuusaiu Shigekunim Yamamoto, Retsu Unohanie, Shunsuiu Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake. *Garda jej Zanpakutō w formie Shikai jest w kształcie czterech liści klonu. Cztery liście klonu są także na herbie klanu Shihōin. *Bakura wyszkoliła połowę obecnych wicekapitanów Gotei 13. Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Postacie Kobiety